Data synchronization is an important function of enterprise systems in which documents are shared between multiple users who may independently access or modify the documents, particularly when the documents are available for offline access. While this access by multiple users may improve productivity, it also produces synchronization problems when multiple users are trying to modify the same data or documents. Such synchronization problems could lead to data inconsistency and data integrity issues.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.